Yearning for something new
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: When Amy gets Sheldon to watch the sunset with her on the rooftop of his apartment building, what else will entail on this seemingly typical Tai food night?


Amy had had a long day at work and she was looking forward to seeing Sheldon so much it made her restless and antsy. She was in such a hurry to get to his apartment, just to see his face, that the world around her was passing by in a blur, taking all its beauty with it.

Tonight it was supposed to be just her and Sheldon. According to a text he sent her, he had dinner planned and they would discuss the rest of the activities from there. They hadn't spent any alone time together in quite a while, and tonight she was hoping maybe, just maybe, he would open up and be a little affectionate towards her.

In no time at all Amy was at Sheldon's apartment and getting out of her car in a hurry. The wind was blowing gently in the air, and all was quiet except for the distant rumble of cars on the road. What made her stop suddenly was not any of that, it was the evening sky.

The blue hues of the sky mixed with a vibrant pink and an accenting purple drew her attention like no other. Before she knew it, Amy was standing next to her car with her head tilted up, gazing above her as the clouds passed over her head.

Her mind had no trouble wandering from there, wondering if people in other areas were watching the same sky as she was. It was often considered romantic to look at the sky with one's significant other, especially if it was the sunset. Then she remembered Sheldon, and the night that lay ahead of her…

With a determined gleam in her eye, Amy tore her eyes off the sky and made her way up to Sheldon's apartment and confidently knocked on the door. Although she had butterflies in her stomach, she still couldn't wait to make her proposal to Sheldon. She hoped so much that he would agree.

Sheldon answered the door with a smile of his own in his favorite batman shirt and khakis. Amy always loved how the shirt defined his body and tonight was no different. Still, she had to keep her priorities strait.

"Good evening, Sheldon." Amy greeted him after a moment and entered the apartment when he stepped aside to let her in.

"Hello, Amy. May I ask if you have thought of anything to do after dinner? I really didn't want to admit it, but I have nothing and I thought you might have come up with something."

That was unusual for Sheldon to not have plans made, but Amy wasn't going to miss her opportunity. He was basically letting her choose what they do, and as long as he did so, nothing was going to stop her from watching the sunset later that night with her boyfriend.

"I was thinking maybe we could go watch the sunset after dinner? It might be nice…" Amy tried to reason, but her confidence sounded wavering to her own ears. Maybe Sheldon would surprise her and agree immediately, she never knew.

"I don't know, Amy… You know I don't enjoy going to the beach. There's too much sand and the kids that will be there…"

Amy knew this was going to happen, but luckily for her, she had a backup plan ready to go that she was sure wouldn't fail.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. We don't have to go to the beach, we can watch the sunset from the roof." That still sounded fairly romantic, and Amy held her breath as she waited for Sheldon to agree, if he would.

"I suppose so, but if it rains and I get sick, you'll have to take care of me."

Amy rolled her eyes at this. "I'd have to take care of you anyway." She mumbled under her breath while setting her bag on the couch and moving into the kitchen so they could eat. She could feel Sheldon eyeing her backside while she walked away, and couldn't help but smile at the attention he was giving her.

"And I'd do the same for you…" Amy heard Sheldon say quietly before he followed her. She wondered if she'd heard him correctly, but she definitely didn't want to ruin the moment by asking.

After a simple dinner of Tai take out and yoo-hoo, Sheldon looked to Amy expectantly but she couldn't tell if it was in a good way or not. She didn't know whether or not he actually wanted to go watch the sunset, but he wasn't exactly fighting it very much either.

"Do you think we'll need a blanket?" He asked her out of the blue, and Amy looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Why would we need a blanket…?" She asked quietly with an eyebrow raised, but within moments, Sheldon declared they needed one anyway and disappeared into his room to go collect one.

Within a few moments, Sheldon returned and he and Amy set off to the roof. He let her lead the way, and Amy was pretty sure it was just so he could watch her backside as she walked up the stairs. He may think he's a genius, but she was very observant of him and knew the kinds of things he liked.

"Wow…" Amy breathed once they made their way to the top and she craned her neck to look at the sky. She looked to Sheldon to see if he wanted to set their blanket down first, but he just motioned for her to sit on the ground, which she did without question. The minute they were both seated, Sheldon wrapped the blanket around Amy's shoulders and sat close enough to her that their knees were touching as they sat side by side. Amy couldn't have been more thrilled.

In the silence, Amy took her attention off of Sheldon and gazed into the distance, observing the sky that surrounded them. It really was a perfect bliss.

She could feel Sheldon's attentive stare on her, but tried to ignore it in favor of looking at everything around them. Eventually, she was so curious that she tore her eyes away from the clouds and turned her head towards Sheldon.

"What?" She asked, more curious than anything. In the sunlight, Sheldon's eyes sparkled like no other and Amy couldn't help but smile. It was a rare occurrence, to be out there with Sheldon, alone, and witness such a thing, and she was sure she'd never forget it as long as she lived.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…" Sheldon trailed off and Amy was almost positive he wasn't planning on continuing, which was what surprised her the most when he actually finished his sentence. "The angle at which the sunlight strikes your face is magnificent."

It was typical for Sheldon to notice these things, but Amy couldn't help but wonder if what he had said had a deeper meaning to it. Whether it actually did or not, she was too nervous to ask. His stare made her tummy do summer saults.

"I've never noticed…" She said, her eyes back on the sky some distance away. She could hear the quietness of Sheldon's breathing with each and every breath he took, and somehow, it comforted her. Just knowing he was there with her felt amazing. She snuggled the blanket to her cheek and smiled lightly to herself at the memory of him putting it on her.

"…It makes you look even more beautiful…" And in that moment, Amy swore she stopped breathing entirely. He hadn't just said…?

"You don't really think that, do you?" She asked, hopeful he would say yes but not really believing him. She didn't feel particularly beautiful that day; she didn't have any make up on even. There was no way he could feel such a way about her in that moment.

"I do." Sheldon said quietly in response, and Amy couldn't resist turning her head to look at him. He was staring back with an innocent smile dancing across his lips, and if Amy didn't know any better, she'd swear he was eyeing her lips as if he was going to…

And then he did it. She hadn't seen it coming, nor did she wish it had never happened. The feel of his lips against hers, although briefly, was so soft and gentle that her stomach fluttered yet again and her mind went blank. She felt his hand find her hips, as it often did, and she couldn't help but smile against his lips.

When Sheldon pulled back a few moments later, he saw that Amy had kept her eyes closed. She really did look beautiful, he thought, so on the spur of the moment, he pulled her closer to him in a hug that melted any of her insecurities to the ground.

"Now do you believe what I said?" He asked her softly, still gazing at her lips. She nodded silently and rested her head upon his shoulder, and for the rest of the evening, the two sat and watched the ending of the sunset, and the completion of a beautiful night together.


End file.
